After Titanic
by Mala1
Summary: Rose makes a life for herself without Jack.


TITLE: After Titanic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not intend on infringing any copyrights. I only own the made up characters in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Rose starts a new life after Titanic, without Jack or Cal.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first piece on a Titanic inspired story. Please R&R.  
  
WEBSITE: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rose Dawson put down the mop and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. It had been such a long week and she still had two hours to go before she could go home.  
  
She picked up the mop and began to drag it across the wooden floor. The house she was cleaning was huge. It was similar to the house she used to live in. But that was a lifetime ago on the other side of the world.  
  
Rose didn't like thinking about the past. It held too many bad memories for her. Especially the loss of her true love.  
  
Jack Dawson.  
  
He was the first person who had truly accepted her for who she was. They had planned so many things together. They were going to get married and live a full happy life.  
  
But tragedy struck on the ship Titanic. It was the unsinkable ship, except that it had sunk and had taken Jack's life with it.  
  
Rose squeezed her mop in the bucket and finished the last corner.  
  
Life wasn't all bad. Sure she lived poorly and had to clean houses for a living but she had one light in her life. Her son, Jackson, was the one legacy she had from her romance with Jack Dawson.  
  
She loved Jackson with all her heart and planned to give him a wonderful life.  
  
It was going to be hard but she knew she could do it.  
  
Rose picked up her bucket and mop and left the room. She couldn't wait to get home and see him.  
  
****  
  
"How was he?" Rose asked as her neighbour, Mrs Joseph, answered the door.  
  
"Perfect as usual, Rose," Mrs Joseph said with a soft smile. "He's sleeping at the moment. Why don't you come inside and rest? I'll make you dinner."  
  
Rose shook her head. She hated accepting charity from anyone. Even from someone as nice as Mrs Joseph.  
  
"Thank you for the offer but I'd like to go home and sleep," Rose answered.  
  
Mrs Joseph nodded and let Rose inside. Rose walked into the end room as Mrs Joseph gathered Jackson's things.  
  
Rose smiled when she saw her two-year-old son sleeping soundly. He had his thumb in his mouth and was clutching his worn teddy bear to his small body.  
  
She picked him up carefully and carried him into the living room.  
  
"Thanks Mrs Joseph. I don't know what I'd do without you," Rose said.  
  
Mrs Joseph smiled. "I love watching little Jackson. Now if you need anything, please let me know."  
  
Rose nodded. "I will. Goodnight."  
  
Rose stepped through the open doorway and walked to her own apartment.  
  
****  
  
Rose laughed as she watched Jackson chasing pigeons in the park. It was a beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon. They were doing their usual Sunday outing. Ice cream and a play in the park.  
  
She sighed as she looked down at her watch. They were going to have to leave very soon if they were going to be home before dark.  
  
Rose didn't like walking around in the slums of New York City after dark. She was already scared living in her small apartment.  
  
"Jackson!" Rose called out as she stood up.  
  
He immediately began to cry and threw himself on the ground. He knew instantly it was time to go home.  
  
"Come on sweetie. We'll come back next week," Rose said as she picked him up.  
  
He began to kick and scream and Rose wearily buckled him into his pram. He was getting so heavy.  
  
Jackson began to calm down as she gave him a bottle of juice then pushed him down the road.  
  
Rose had every intention of getting out of the dangerous suburb. Every penny she earned was put away for a better home. Their only luxury was the weekly ice cream each Sunday.  
  
Rose pushed Jackson quickly as the sun set. They'd never been out this late before.  
  
She turned a corner onto her street. She could hear shouts and screams a block away and shuddered.  
  
As she approached her apartment block, a man stepped out of the shadows. He staggered towards her and Rose screamed.  
  
"You got five dollar?" he asked, slurring his speech.  
  
Rose tried to push Jackson around him but the man followed.  
  
"Five dollar, five dollar," he kept saying.  
  
Rose screamed as the man grabbed her arm.  
  
"Five dollar," he insisted.  
  
Rose dug around in her bag and threw a note at the man. She didn't know how much it was. She didn't care.  
  
The man let go of her arm and picked up the money. Seeming happy he wandered off.  
  
Rose pushed Jackson into the building with a sigh of relief. She took Jackson out of the pram, waking him in the process and folded up the pram. Then they began the long walk up the stairs to their house.  
  
****  
  
"Mrs Valentine, you wanted to see me?" Rose asked as she stepped into her boss's office early Monday morning.  
  
"Yes Rose, please take a seat," Mrs Valentine said. "Now Rose, we've been very happy with your work. Our clients are very happy with your work."  
  
"Thank you," Rose said modestly. "We have gained many clients in the surrounding areas thanks to you. But our reputation isn't doing so well in other areas, unfortunately. Rose, I'll be quite frank. A job has come up in a prominent family's mansion in Long Island. I want you to do the job. It'll be a year contract to start off with. But I have every faith it will be extended. You'll need to move immediately. Your belongings will be moved at our cost," Mrs Valentine said.  
  
Rose was stunned. For a few seconds she couldn't speak.  
  
"But Mrs Valentine, I can't afford to live in Long Island. I can barely afford where I live now," she protested.  
  
"It's a live-in job, Rose. I have explained to them that you have a young son and you'll have your own quarters at the mansion. We are charging them a little less to pay for your meals and accommodation," Mrs Valentine went on. "I won't take no for an answer Rose. You're the only choice for the job."  
  
Rose let the information sink in. It was a dream job. A live-in job.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it," Rose said.  
  
"Wonderful," Mrs Valentine exclaimed. "Let's do all the paperwork now then you can go home. You'll need to be packed up to leave tomorrow."  
  
Rose stood up, slightly flustered, then sat down again.  
  
"Okay," she said happily.  
  
****  
  
"I'll miss you so much Rose," Mrs Joseph said as she hugged the young girl to her.  
  
Rose hugged Mrs Joseph back. "I'll miss you too. Jackson will miss you."  
  
Mrs Joseph let go of Rose and picked up Jackson.  
  
"You be a good boy for your mum, okay?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Now keep in touch young Rose, you hear?" Mrs Joseph said.  
  
"Of course. We'll visit whenever we can," Rose said tearfully.  
  
"Time to go!" the driver called out.  
  
After one last hug, Rose climbed into the car with Jackson. They waved to Mrs Joseph who was crying.  
  
"Bye!" Rose called out as the car moved away. "Thank you for everything!"  
  
Rose settled back as Mrs Joseph faded from sight. She hugged Jackson to her. She was excited and anxious. She hoped the new people were nice.  
  
She closed her eyes and dreamt of the future. 


End file.
